1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting apparatus, and more particularly to floor lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated lightbulbs, and particularly fluorescent lightbulbs, are desirable light sources because they provide a more even distribution of light. Most commonly, fluorescent lights must be suspended from a ceiling or other overhead structure. Overhead mounting, however, does not generally permit variation in the position of the lightbulb relative to the illuminated area. Small fluorescent light units have been constructed which are adapted to be placed onto the floor or other surface, and which can be moved around the work area as necessary. These portable units generally are not large enough to adequately illuminate a sizable work area. Also, it is usually not possible to adjust the orientation of the elongated lightbulb to thereby adjust the illumination in the illuminated space.